Top Student
by BumbleBee97
Summary: This is my first swanqueen story but it is also my first story period so please be kind I have never done this before. It's about Regina & Emma being the top students in their class. These characters do not belong to me but the story is completely mine. Hope you enjoy.


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; mso-outline-level: 1;" align="center"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; color: black; mso-themecolor: text1;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/spanemspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Chapter1- /span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-themecolor: text1;"I Knew It/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #39393a;"Emma and Ruby are walking to their first class. Today is the day they are going to find out who is the top student at the school. "emI am pretty sure it's you, Emma, you have nothing to worry about/em," said Ruby. As they got closer to the class Emma knew if she wasn't the top student, she had a pretty good idea who was. So as she and Ruby walked in the class while Ruby elbowed her through the crowd to get to the list Emma stopped and look at her. Her being the person who probably got her spot on the top if she didn't get it. "emI can't believe this come look Emma./em" So Emma turned around and pushed through the crowd of students just as Ruby did before. "emI never knew it was this many kids in our class/em," Emma said with a laugh as she got to the front next to Ruby. "emNot important look at this/em" pointing her finger at the list, "emOh Ruby look at you, my tutoring must be helping a lot your number 4 on the list/em." emNot that idiot, that new girl Regina the one that's you sit next to in the back of the class knocked you down to second place/em." Emma rolled her eyes "emRuby for the last time she is not new, she is only new to you, because she not walking around the school half naked like the girls you talk to, and I'm not surprised she is here early every morning and she is really smart she got 100% on the trigonometry test last week/em" Ruby shrugged and Emma shook her head and walked to her seat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #39393a;""emGod, she looks so beautiful her; hair is getting longer it's a little past her shoulders now. She looks so adorable when she is focusing on something/em" Emma thought to herself as she got close to her desk. When Emma sat down in her seat she heard a soft "emGood morning/em" she knew it was Regina because she says it every morning. "emGood morning and congratulations/em" Regina looked up from her book with a confused face. "emOh god she has on her glasses she is so breathtaking/em," Emma thought. "emYou don't know, you're number one on the top student list/em". Regina didn't look too happy and she put her head back down. Emma looked at Regina and thought she said something wrong. "emDid I say something wrong you, should be happy you aced that trig test last week and you work really hard on everything; you earned it Regina/em". "emOmg, she just called me Regina, oh wait that's my name, but it just sounds so wonderful when she says it/em," Regina thought to herself. She looked up at Emma and opened and then closed her mouth, she took a huge breath and said "emNo you didn't say anything wrong it's just; I took your spot and you have been working so hard it just made me feel bad, because I know you have always been the top student and I just took it from you/em". Emma smiled "emHey Regina, it's okay, you didn't take it from me, you earned it and besides number two is not so bad/em."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #39393a;"Just when Emma was about to say something the teacher walked in so she and Regina turned forward, but that didn't stop Emma from sneaking a look at Regina "emSorry I am late students, but I just had to talk to the principal about getting some time off at the end of this month/em" all the students started yelling What's, Why's, and How Come's. While the teacher was trying to get the students to calm down so she could explain that she was getting married; Emma passed Regina a note that said "emIf you really do feel bad letting me take you on a date would make me feel so much better/em" with a smiley face and heart eyes. She passed the note to Regina who blushed when she read it, turned to Emma, who had been staring at her and mouthed "emYes/em". So class dragged on with the student asking the teacher questions about her wedding./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #39393a;"When the bell rung telling them it's time for their second period everybody got up and started to leave, but when Regina was getting ready to walk out the door, Emma had pulled her into the bathroom and Regina yelped. She turned around and was face to face and chest to chest with Emma holding her by the waist. Emma smiled at Regina who was blushing like there was no tomorrow and gulped. But Emma didn't let Regina go she just looked at her and said "emHow about I pick you up at 7 tonight/em" Regina couldn't do anything but smile and shake her head yes and with that Emma bent down and gave Regina the most passionate kiss ever. Regina hesitated for a second but stood on her tippy toes to kiss Emma back with the same amount of passion, but they broke apart breathless at the sound of the tardy bell ringing. Emma smiled at Regina and said "emsee you tonight beautiful/em", and with that, she was off to class with a huge smile on her face. She left a blushing Regina in the bathroom since this was Regina's free period she texts Katherine her best friend to meet her under the apple tree because she "emHAD SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL HER/em!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #39393a;"Emma slipped into class just before the teacher started to take the attendance and sat in her seat next to Ruby smiling the biggest smile of her life. "emEmmmaaa... Emma, what's got you so cheesy/em?" Emma turned and looked at Ruby and said "emRegina and I are going on a date tonight/em". Ruby rolled her eyes and said ", and that's why you're smiling bigger than the Kool - aid man ". Emma turned to her fully and said: "emNo and, I kissed her and she kissed back it was the most passionate kiss I have ever had there were fireworks and stuff/em". Ruby looked at Emma and basically yelled, "emEmma that's so cute/em", the teacher and students both turned around and looked at Emma and Ruby, who both had their hands over their mouths and the teacher said "emMs. Lucas Ms. Swan, out now that is the third time this week you have interrupted my class/em". Emma and Ruby both said they're sorry grabbed their stuff and left out the class laughing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #39393a;""emShe did what/em?", Katherine yelled at Regina, but with a smile on her face. "emYup, she asked me on a date than when the bell rung she pulled me by the waist I might add into the bathroom and kissed me and oh my goodness Katherine it was the most beautiful, breathtaking kiss I'd have ever had. It was wonderful there were sparks and fireworks and, and passion and everything. After she left my body was all tingly/em", she laid back and faced the sky blushing. Both she and Katherine were under their favorite apple tree, Regina was laying down facing the sky when Katherine got up and said, "emso when is this date/em". "Regina sat up and looked Katherine in the eyes, "emToday at 7 and no I do not know where she is taking me but I can't wait. Oh my goodness I don't know what I am going to wear/em", just when she said that she saw Emma and Ruby walk down the hallway laughing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #39393a;"Regina got up and walked to them ignoring Katherine asking where is she going. She called Emma's name and walked up to her and Ruby and asked: "emcan I ask you something, Emma/em?" Emma looked at Ruby then turned to Regina with a worried face "emEmma don't worry it's nothing bad I just. I just wanted to ask what should I wear/em"? Emma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and said something fancy. Regina blushed, and said "emokay/em" in a sultry tone; with that smiled and winked at Emma, then walked back towards Katherine. She made sure she swayed her hips a little more than usual because she knew Emma was watching her. She couldn't wait for tonight, she knew exactly what she was going to wear. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
o:AllowPNG/  
o:PixelsPerInch96/o:PixelsPerInch  
/o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
/xml![endif]- !- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:WordDocument  
w:ViewNormal/w:View  
w:Zoom0/w:Zoom  
w:TrackMoves/  
w:TrackFormatting/  
w:PunctuationKerning/  
w:ValidateAgainstSchemas/  
w:SaveIfXMLInvalidfalse/w:SaveIfXMLInvalid  
w:IgnoreMixedContentfalse/w:IgnoreMixedContent  
w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderTextfalse/w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderText  
w:DoNotPromoteQF/  
w:LidThemeOtherEN-US/w:LidThemeOther  
w:LidThemeAsianX-NONE/w:LidThemeAsian  
w:LidThemeComplexScriptX-NONE/w:LidThemeComplexScript  
w:Compatibility  
w:BreakWrappedTables/  
w:SnapToGridInCell/  
w:WrapTextWithPunct/  
w:UseAsianBreakRules/  
w:DontGrowAutofit/  
w:SplitPgBreakAndParaMark/  
w:EnableOpenTypeKerning/  
w:DontFlipMirrorIndents/  
w:OverrideTableStyleHps/  
/w:Compatibility  
m:mathPr  
m:mathFont m:val="Cambria Math"/  
m:brkBin m:val="before"/  
m:brkBinSub m:val="-"/  
m:smallFrac m:val="off"/  
m:dispDef/  
m:lMargin m:val="0"/  
m:rMargin m:val="0"/  
m:defJc m:val="centerGroup"/  
m:wrapIndent m:val="1440"/  
m:intLim m:val="subSup"/  
m:naryLim m:val="undOvr"/  
/m:mathPr/w:WordDocument  
/xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:LatentStyles DefLockedState="false" DefUnhideWhenUsed="false"  
DefSemiHidden="false" DefQFormat="false" DefPriority="99"  
LatentStyleCount="380"  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="0" QFormat="true" Name="Normal"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Normal Indent"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="footnote text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="annotation text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="header"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="footer"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="35" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="caption"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="table of figures"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="envelope address"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="envelope return"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="footnote reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="annotation reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="line number"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="page number"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="endnote reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="endnote text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="table of authorities"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="macro"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="toa heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="10" QFormat="true" Name="Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Closing"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Signature"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="Default Paragraph Font"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text Indent"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Message Header"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="11" QFormat="true" Name="Subtitle"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Salutation"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Date"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text First Indent"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text First Indent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text Indent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text Indent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Block Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Hyperlink"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="FollowedHyperlink"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="22" QFormat="true" Name="Strong"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="20" QFormat="true" Name="Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Document Map"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Plain Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="E-mail Signature"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Top of Form"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Bottom of Form"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Normal (Web)"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Acronym"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Address"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Cite"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Code"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Definition"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Keyboard"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Preformatted"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Sample"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Typewriter"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Variable"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Normal Table"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="annotation subject"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="No List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Outline List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Outline List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Outline List 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Simple 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Simple 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Simple 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Colorful 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Colorful 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Colorful 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table 3D effects 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table 3D effects 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table 3D effects 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Contemporary"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Elegant"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Professional"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Subtle 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Subtle 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Web 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Web 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Web 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Balloon Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="Table Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Theme"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Level 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" Name="Placeholder Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" QFormat="true" Name="No Spacing"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" Name="Revision"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="34" QFormat="true"  
Name="List Paragraph"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="29" QFormat="true" Name="Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="30" QFormat="true"  
Name="Intense Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="19" QFormat="true"  
Name="Subtle Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="21" QFormat="true"  
Name="Intense Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="31" QFormat="true"  
Name="Subtle Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="32" QFormat="true"  
Name="Intense Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="33" QFormat="true" Name="Book Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="37" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="Bibliography"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="TOC Heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="41" Name="Plain Table 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="42" Name="Plain Table 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="43" Name="Plain Table 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="44" Name="Plain Table 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="45" Name="Plain Table 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="40" Name="Grid Table Light"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46" Name="Grid Table 1 Light"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51" Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52" Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46" Name="List Table 1 Light"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51" Name="List Table 6 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52" Name="List Table 7 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 6"/  
/w:LatentStyles  
/xml![endif]- !- [if gte mso 10]  
style  
/* Style Definitions */  
{mso-style-name:"Table Normal";  
mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0;  
mso-tstyle-colband-size:0;  
mso-style-noshow:yes;  
mso-style-priority:99;  
mso-style-parent:"";  
mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;  
mso-para-margin:0in;  
mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Century Gothic";  
mso-ascii-font-family:"Century Gothic";  
mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin;  
mso-hansi-font-family:"Century Gothic";  
mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin;}  
/style  
![endif]- !-StartFragment- !-EndFragment-/p  
p class="MsoHeader"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"A/n all mistakes are mine./span/ememspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"This is my first swanqueen story but it is also my first story period so please be kind I have never done this before. Its about Regina Emma being the top students in their class. These characters do not belong to me but the story is completely mine. Hope you enjoy./span/em/p  
p class="MsoHeader" /p 


End file.
